


Something Entirely New

by xoPrincessKayxo



Series: Pride Month 2017 [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Knight Dan, M/M, Pride month 2017, Prince Phil, sleeping beauty but gay basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPrincessKayxo/pseuds/xoPrincessKayxo
Summary: Written for Prompt #12- FairytalePhil, a prince whose overprotective parents keep him locked in the castle, longs for adventure. He finally gets a chance when news of a sleeping princess reaches their kingdom. He sets off with his knight and best friend Dan to rescue her.  True love saves the day, of course, but not in the way you might think





	Something Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from  
> https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161299644972/queermiraculous-its-pride-month-the-wonderful  
> Title taken from Steven Universe song of the same name  
> Happy Pride everyone!

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a king and queen. The king and queen had two sons that they loved more than anything- so much so that they kept them in the castle at all times lest they fall victims to the dangers of the outside world. The youngest prince, Phil longed for adventure, but every time he tried to get out of the castle, he was caught by one of the servants and sent back inside. And then one day, the prince finally got his chance. A princess in a neighboring kingdom had been put under a sleeping spell and needed to be rescued. This was his chance! It took a lot of convincing, but the king and queen agreed to let him go on this quest, on one condition- he had to let one of their knights accompany him.

Phil had to resist jumping for joy- he’d been best friends with the youngest knight, Dan, since before he could walk. He didn’t mention this to his parents though, just agreed to choose a knight and ran to find Dan. He finally found him in the garden sparring with another knight.

“Dan!” he called excitedly, causing Dan to lose focus and be bested by the other knight. He groaned, sitting up, and gave Phil his ‘It’s been over sixteen years how do you still not know not to interrupt training?’ look. Phil just waved guiltily and waited for him to walk over.

“What happened?” Dan asked in lieu of a greeting.

“I have the best news ever- well, actually I have kind of bad news that leads to the best news ever,” Phil replied bouncing on his heels. Dan nodded, waiting for him to continue.

“A princess in a neighboring kingdom has been put under a spell, and I’ve volunteered to go rescue her!”

“So you can finally get off castle grounds. Congratulations- I still don’t see what this has to do with me,” Dan pointed out, taking a sip of his water.

“That’s the best part! I have to take a knight with me, and since you’re obviously the best knight there is, I’ve chosen you,” Phil explained finally, barely able to contain his excitement. Dan broke out into a slow, shocked smile.

“You really want me to come with you?”

“Of course I do. You’re my best friend.”

“Who would I be to argue with that? We’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

The next day, Dan and Phil set out into the forest to reach the neighboring kingdom. Phil tried to focus on the mission at hand, but there was so much he’d yet to see, so much he wanted to explore. He kept making Dan stop and explain what certain animals were or what plants were poisonous.

“If we keep up this pace, we should be able to make it by sundown tomorrow,” Dan was saying, but Phil wasn’t paying much attention. He was busy admiring the way the sun peeked out from behind the trees when he tripped and lost his balance. He barely had time to react when he felt something catch him. He looked up to see Dan staring down at him, his big brown eyes filled with concern. Had they ever been this close before? Phil felt like that was something he probably would have remembered.   

“Sorry about that,” Phil eventually said, catching his breath.

“It’s… It’s fine. Just be careful okay? The last thing I need is you falling into quicksand because you saw a chipmunk,” Dan told him with a soft smile, and he realized they were still standing with their arms wrapped around each other.

“We should, um, keep moving,” Phil pointed out, but it was a minute before either of them moved.

They walked in silence for a while, neither of them quite sure what had just occurred between them. Part of Phil wanted to forget the princess altogether and stay here in the forest forever. It was such a new and exciting feeling, having all of this freedom. Being able to go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted- with Dan’s say so, of course- he probably would’ve been eaten by a bear by now if it weren’t for his knight protecting him.

“We can set up camp here for the night,” Dan announced, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Oh! Okay, sure,” Phil agreed absentmindedly.

“You alright? You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet,” Dan pointed out, sounding worried.

“It’s just… I’ve never had this much freedom before. And once the princess is saved, I’ll just be sent back to the castle- My brother will be able to do whatever he wants once he’s king, but me? I’ll be stuck in Pera forever,” Phil lamented. Dan didn’t say anything for a moment, just focused on starting the fire.

“What do you want to do?” he asked finally, sitting down next to him.

“I want to travel! I want to go on adventures, and tame dragons, and spend more nights like this,” Phil explained, gesturing towards the starry sky above them.

“Your parents are gonna kill me for saying this, but you could do that, you know,” Dan said thoughtfully.

“How? They almost never let me leave the castle,” Phil pointed out.

“Well, once you’ve rescued the princess, you’ll probably be expected to marry her, and then you can stay in that kingdom. Then you’d be free to go wherever you want,” Dan suggested shrugging.

“I couldn’t do that- I’d miss home too much. My parents, Martyn… You.”

“You’d miss me?” Dan asked, sounding shocked.

“Of course I would- wouldn’t you miss me if I was off in another kingdom forever?” Phil wondered- for some reason the thought of Dan not missing him hurt more than he thought it would.

“Yeah, I think I would. Come on, let’s get some sleep. We can figure out what to do in the morning.” Phil nodded, and the two set up camp for the night.

They reached the neighboring kingdom early the next afternoon and found it completely devoid of life. There were no people in the square, or in any of the shops, and all of the plants were overgrown. Phil was wondering if the kingdom had just been deserted when a fairy appeared in front of them.

“A prince! Finally,” she cried, flapping her wings excitedly.

“I heard about the princess, and I am here to help,” he announced in his best “princely” voice. From the sound of Dan snickering beside him, he guessed it hadn’t been very convincing.  

“Yes, Princess Olympia has been asleep for months. I’ve put the rest of the kingdom to sleep to keep everyone from worrying, but my magic won’t last much longer,” the fairy explained.

“Lucky we got here when we did then. Lead the way,” Phil requested cordially.

“Of course! I’m Lola, by the way, I’m Olympia’s fairy- I’ve been her fairy since we were toddlers. It’s my job to protect her…” Lola trailed off, looking down sadly.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure Olympia knows you did the best you could. I’m Phil, and this is Dan- he protects me the way you protect Olympia,” he told her, gesturing at Dan proudly.

“Well you’re clearly doing a better job than I am,” Lola sniffed as they reached the castle gates.

“Nah, he’s just really easy to protect. I mostly make sure he doesn’t trip over himself and fall out a window,” Dan replied with a shrug. Lola looked slightly confused, but shrugged and continued to lead them to the princess’s chambers.

They were careful to step over all the servants and nobles asleep in various rooms of the castle until they reached the highest tower where Olympia lay, unconscious. She was beautiful, even asleep, with dark, curly hair, and full lips.

“The princess must be awoken by true love’s kiss,” Lola told him, pushing him forward.

“Wait, what?” Phil asked, stopping.

“Don’t you know how this works? You came to rescue her, proving your love, and now you kiss her,” Lola instructed impatiently.  

“But I’ve literally never met her, I don’t love her. Your true love should be your best friend, someone you can’t ever imagine your life without. Someone you want with you always, that knows you better than you know yourself. I’m sorry, Lola, but I can’t do this,” Phil said, backing away from the bed.

“What do you mean? You’re a prince, she’s a princess, that’s how this works- you don’t understand, I miss her so much, I need her back,” Lola cried desperately.

“That’s it! You kiss her,” Phil exclaimed, noticing the way Lola had spoken about the princess- she was definitely in love.

“What? But I’m just her fairy, there’s no way…” Lola trailed off, shaking her head.

“All the spell says is true love’s kiss, right?” Dan asked, walking over from where he’d been observing them in the corner.

“Well, yes,” Lola replied hesitantly.

“And you obviously love Olympia very much

“Of course I do, but-” Lola started to say, but Phil cut her off.

“Then that’s all that matters. Go on, trust us,” he urged, giving her an encouraging smile. Lola, hesitant, but determined, made her way to where Olympia lay.

“I would do anything for you,” she whispered, before giving the princess a soft kiss.

“Lola?” Olympia asked, blinking awake.

“Princess! You’re awake! I don’t understand, how…?” Lola asked

“True love’s kiss. It’s the most powerful magic in the world

“But I thought… You’d never…”

“I’ve always loved you, Lola, you’re my best friend. And now you’ve broken the curse!” Olympia told her, wrapping her arms around the confused fairy. Lola laughed, hugging her back.

“I love you too.”

“Well, we should be going then,” Phil said, feeling bad for running the wonderful moment.

“Oh! Right- Olympia, this is the prince that helped me save you,” Lola explained, though the two still hadn’t broken apart.

“Thank you so much! Don’t you want to stay to get your reward?” Olympia asked, confused.

“I don’t need an award. I’m just glad I could help,” he answered, shifting awkwardly.

“If you’re sure. At least take some food for your journey back,” Olympia offered.

“We will. Thank you.” With that, Dan and Phil made their way to the kitchens to fill up on food and then started the journey home.

“Did you mean what you said earlier? The… true love thing?” Dan asked as they walked.

“Of course I did- and I was right, can you believe it? Lola and Olympia are going to be-” Phil was cut off by the sudden, amazing, feeling of Dan’s lips on his.

_“Oh.”_

“Oh?” Dan asked, sounding worried.

“I can’t believe we didn’t realize this before. Do you know how many years we wasted? I could’ve been kissing you this entire time!’ Dan just buried his face in his neck and laughed.

“You’re ridiculous. What do we do now?” he asked.

“I think my parents will be okay without me for a little while longer. Let’s go on an adventure,” Phil suggested, linking their hands together.

“I thought you’d never ask. There’s a dragon tamer I’ve always wanted to introduce you to.”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and catch this series up- I had to disappear again because I had a dental procedure yesterday (I have a huge cavity). So once I get my tooth extracted and the pain dies down, I'll be back to posting every day!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this <3  
> If you want, come say hi on tumblr @obessive-mess!


End file.
